X-Minds
by XFDraconus
Summary: This is the continuation of the story of Kira and Dr. Spencer Reid. She is six months pregnant when things go wrong. Will they survive? Will their baby survive? **UPDATE** Uploaded chapter 9. Happy Mothers Day
1. Three Months To Gestation

Ok My lovelies, here we go again. I own nothing except for Kira. Mulder and Scully belong to the X-Files, Chris Carter, FOX, 1013 Productions. Criminal Minds belong to CBS and the cast and crew associated with it.

X-MINDS

Remote Airstrip

Rural Virginia

12:45 PM

Three Months to Gestation

A young woman is parked outside the gate of the landing strip, eyeballing the sunny skies ahead and the clock on her radio display. She winces as she rubs a very obvious baby bump between her and the steering wheel.

"Little one, I have a feeling you are going to be coming out swift and in a hurry when you decide to." A sigh of relief hit her as she sees an approaching aircraft. Kira had stayed back on cases the last few months as her safety as well as the baby, was one less thing on her husband, Dr. Spencer Reid's mind. When they became pregnant and sort of shot-gunned their wedding, he was really worried about their case loads. However, Kira worked it out with their mentors, Agent's Scully and Mulder that either one of them would accompany Reid on their particular cases. Luckily they were few, far, and in between. Kira worked with Agent Scully at the labs and helped out Garcia with the technical analysis portion whenever she had time. The aircraft landed and pulled into the tarmac. She got out to open the gate to drive the FBI issued SUV into the designated pick up point.

The doors open and first off the aircraft was Rossi, followed by Hotchner, Morgan, JJ, and the last off the flight brought a smile to her face; her husband, Spencer. She walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Come on guys, your flight delay is causing Spencer and I to cut it close for our ultrasound." They began to load the vehicle up, and Reid speaks up. "Is Dr. Scully going to be there?" Kira nods.

"She will be meeting us there. She is bringing her own recording devices." When they became a part of the X-Files project, they decided that Dr. Scully would be their go-to for all medical reasons. The same applied when they became pregnant. They would meet with Dr. Scully for the ultrasound and record on their own devices, and will have the baby at home. Some would call it paranoia, but, after hearing Scully's experiences in her previous pregnancy, it was a done deal for them. This last trip while the team was away, Garcia and Kevin who was Garcia's ex, helped her set up the home that Kira and Spencer had purchased a month prior. They were able to get everything unpacked and put away. They prepared the guest room for the home birth, and started working on the nursery. They originally wanted to be surprised on the sex, but after consideration from all parties of spoiling the child, they wanted to find out on this ultrasound, so that a name can be ultimately chosen, along with the decorations.

They load up into the vehicle. When she looked at the time, she sighed in frustration. "Can you guys drop us off on the way to the BAU, and we can ride back with Dr. Scully?" Hotch winced. "The Director called on the way here and wanted to talk to Reid as soon as we landed about the last case." She grinned and nods. "I understand." Reid looked at her apologetically, but she placed her hand on his arm. "It's not you sweetheart, it's the situation, and not the people. I don't expect the director to understand that a man is missing out on finding out the sex of his baby." His eyes furrowed in sadness the rest of the trip to the OBGYN office where they were dropping her off. She turned to Reid and kisses his lips. "I will see you back at Quantico. I love you." Reid smiles back. "I love you too." She grabs her bag and closes the door, disappearing into the building.

Rossi looks at Reid. "Don't worry kid, that's her hormones going."

Morgan began to chuckle. "I'm surprised she hasn't been beating someone's ass in an emotional outbreak."

Reid chuckled. "She actually gave Kevin the nice shiner from when he dropped one of her boxes on the move." Everyone in the car shook their heads. "Gotta love a feisty redheaded Irish woman." Hotch chuckled. "Alright, let's get this over with and Reid with his wife before she starts World War 3." They head to the BAU and went straight into the meeting.

In the Technical Analyst room, Penelope Garcia was gathering all of the reports electronically to hand to the team as they arrived. She stands up to head out the door when she hears an alarm on her computer go off. It was a distress beacon that all agents are equipped with on their key rings. She looks at the name and her heart drops. "DISTRESS ALARM: AGENT STANSEN-REID, KIRA" The look of horror begins to catch up to her as she ran out the door.

She makes it to the elevator opens with the team inside. She stops and looks at Reid.

Her expression causes them to stop and stare in return. "Reid,….." she began as Reid's cell phone rang.

He looks at Garcia with a worried look then to the caller ID and see's it's Scully's number, then answers.

"Dr. Reid here….." his eyes widen. "When?...How many?" His eyes begin to tear. "Is she there?" He nods. "Alright….We will see you when you get here." He hangs up and almost collapses when Rossi and Hotch got a hold of him. They walked him over to Hotch's office so Reid can sit down or lay down, whichever he preferred. Garcia begins to head back to her lab, "I am grabbing my laptop."

When they reached Hotch's office, Rossi poured Reid a shot of scotch to help calm his nerves. Whether Reid wanted to drink it or not, he knew it would take the edge off. JJ brought over a glass of water for him to chase the scotch with. "What happened, Spence?"

"Um…our check-up protocols requires a use of a doctor's office to do the ultrasounds, and because Dr. Scully's previous experiences with OB offices, she ensures all patients and doctors are cleared off the books in order for us to in, do what we have to do, and leave. We dropped her off at 1:15, Dr. Scully showed up at 1:20 to find the two providers and four of the techs dead. Luckily no patients were present, which appointments are cleared out 30 minutes prior to our arrival."

Garcia came running back in with her laptop. "I have her distress beacon tracking her, she's heading south, and outside the beltway."

"Garcia, when was the distress beacon activated?" Agent Scully asked after running and out of breath.

"Uhh…" she looks at the screen "1:18 PM ma'am"

"Her bag was left at the office, so I know she was at least inside. The blood spatter on the walls and surrounding areas, did not match her blood type."

Morgan looked at them confused. "How was she able to set off her distress beacon when…." He pulls out a pen like object. "when it is right here."

"I can answer that my love." Garcia raised her hand. "Each agent is assigned one of these in the BAU, however with the nature of the X-Files, Kira asked for something more unconventional. She has an implant in her thigh." Reid nods. "I do as well. We uh…activate it whenever our body goes into distress or if someone physically attacks us. If for whatever reason, say we fall, we input a code into our cell phones to disarm it within a 60 second window. Most of the time, we can be accounted for so our alarms don't go off often, but if she couldn't get to her cell phone to de-activate the chip, and in comes the cavalry."

Garcia picks up the conversation, "The alarm comes to my computer, or my cell phone, which I can code to send messages to the team simultaneously along with other first responder organizations I designate."

"Thank you Kira and your paranoia." Rossi says as he is getting the gear from his Go Bag.

"Mulder is worst!" Scully says as she grabs her coat, "I called Mulder and he will be in to give you guys an extra hand. Garcia and I can hang with Dr. Reid until everything calms down." The rest of the team nods as they suited up, and began to file out. "We will call when we find her." Reid could only struggle a nod. Scully looked at Reid and Garcia. "I'm getting us coffee." Garcia nods as she took a seat next to Reid, pulling him into her shoulder, to let him let go. It opened his flood gates, as he began to sob. Garcia removes her glasses to keep her tears from fogging up, and from disguising the red blip on her tracking screen.

**My apologies this took me a while. I had to do some research, and with school and my husband returning from deployment, it has been nuts….but I prefer quality over quantity don't you? And OH MY what have I gotten them into. Mwa hahaha**


	2. The Chase

The Chase

Unknown Location

12 Hours Later

Kira awakened in an unfamiliar room on a flat surface. It was dark, damp smelling yet salty. The stale smell in the air made her feel nauseated again. She turned to her body to expel anything that was in her stomach without choking. She couldn't move her arms as she felt zip ties around her wrists and ankles. Looking down at herself in the little light she had available, she could tell it was dark outside, and she was fully clothed. The only pain she was in was her stomach from vomiting and headache from where she was knocked out. How it happened was still a blur to her at the moment. Her worry slowly lowered as she felt her little one kicking within her. As messed up as her situation was, she found comfort that the baby is still alive and moving, yet not knowing the condition was just as worrying.

In the distance she hears heavy footsteps fast approaching, her heart rate begins to elevate, her awareness heightened. She turned her head to the sounds, and out the corner of her eye, she sees flashes of red and blue, which gave her a thin smile. She wiped the grin off her face when the heavy door opened. A tall heavyset man moves forward and unhooks her wrists and ankles and begins to carry her out of the room. Surprisingly she wasn't scared. The man was masked, however he didn't man handle her like she expected. He carried her as if she was a bride her husband carried across the threshold. He picks up the pace as a more familiar figure approaches them.

"No, take her through the tunnels and get her in the car!" he yelled.

The man carrying Kira nodded and heads into the other tunnel that was designated. Kira started feeling groggy, then her heart sank. Her stomach started hurting. She winced a little, which the man took notice. They reach a car parked in an underground tunnel. He opens the back driver side door and gently moves her into the back seat. He pulled out a syringe with a green liquid inside it. The next words coming out of her mouth surprised not only her, but her captor.

"Wherever we are going, we need to go fast, because I think…..oww…..I think I am in labor, I don't care what you inject me…when I am not preg…just please don't do this to my baby! Please….God…..pleeeeeaaaaase." She starts to scream as an intense contraction comes on.

The UnSub secured the door tossing the syringe to the ground, gets into the driver's seat and speeds away. As he is driving, she moves to the passenger side of the car. He fumbles through a bag and tosses a phone to her. A disposable. "Call your doctor, have her meet you at the St. Joseph's." She takes the phone and dials Scully's number as she fastened her seatbelt.

"Scully?" she answers.

"Dr. Scully, it's me Kira Sta…owwwww…Stanson."

"Kira are you hurt?" she asked worried.

"My stomach hurts bad, I feel contractions. I am being transported in an unmarked vehicle to St. Joseph's. Please advise available units to designate it as a non-target. Meet me there in 10 minutes." She hangs up.

The man finally spoke. "I will get you there in two."

Through her contraction and pain. "It's why I am giving you an eight minute head start. I may not come after you, but I can't stop my husband or our…."

SMASH!

A pick-up truck hits their vehicle on the driver seat. Glass and debris projectile around her, reflexes kicked in, her arms guarding her face, neck and chest. Luckily for her she was still conscious. She sees the Kind UnSub dead on impact. She breathed a sigh of relief. A bystander came up to her from the street, and all she could muster to say before passing out was "FBI…..REID!"

Quantico, VA

Reid was asleep in Hotch's office as Garcia and Scully run up into the office. Garcia knelt beside him. "Reid? Baby boy?" His eyes flutter open. "There you are, come on we have to go RIGHT now!"

"Wha?" he rubbed his face as he stood and grabbed his stuff. "Where we going?"

"St. Joseph's. The suspect allowed her to call to have me meet her there." As they boarded the elevator, Garcia's phone buzzed with an odd ring tone. Reid and Garcia looked at each other. "Oh God!"

She pulled her phone out and their worst fears were confirmed. Her display showed Kira's name with the words. "Significant Impact" next to it. A minute later, Scully's phone rings as they exit the elevator.

"Scully?" ….her eyes look worried. "We will be there in 5." She hangs up and they sprint to her car.

"She was in a car accident four minutes after the call ended. Mulder called and told me they reached her and heading to the rest of the way to the hospital. Reid,…." He looks at her with eyes that made her unsure of how much more he can take. They get into the car. Garcia got in the backseat with Reid to comfort him.

"She is in labor….she needs you, Kid. You hear me?" All he could do was nod and sob into Garcia's embrace, praying to a God he has never prayed to before, that both his child and his wife would make it out of this alive. Scully pulls out her phone and puts it on speaker. The sound of ringing filled the car. A groggy older gentleman answered the phone. "Skinner?"

"Deputy Director Skinner, it's Agent Scully."

"Agent Scully, why are you calling me at this hour? It's 3 AM"

"Sir, Agent Kira Stansen was kidnapped earlier today. She's 6 months pregnant and was found in the wreckage of a car. I have her husband with me heading to the hospital to handle her baby."

Skinner was silent for a moment. He knew how much his former subordinates thought of her, and if anyone needed him, it was them. "What can I do to help?"

"Meet us at the hospital, and Mulder will help bring you up to speed to see if there are other angles we need that the BAU or the Academy can't provide. Also, on your way, can you pick up Father McCue from St. Matthew's?"

Skinner paused for a moment. "Last rights?"

It was Scully's turn to pause. "I hope it doesn't come to that, but I think more for spiritual prayer and support for the team."

"Ok. I am on it. See you in a few minutes."

As soon as they hung up, the rest of the ride was silent and in prayer. For Reid, that 5 minute car ride, seemed to take hours for him.

**Oh this feels good to be back. Please please feedback on how the idea is, is it good, dumb, whatever it is I can take it. If you have questions, please send a PM, and I can answer those upon receipt. Please review tho. Thanks. **


	3. Here's To Hope

Here's To Hope

St. Joseph's Medical Center

5 AM

The entire team plus Mulder were sitting in the surgical waiting area. When Scully, Reid, and Garcia arrived, she ran straight into the surgical ward to see where she could take over. She had instructed Reid and Garcia to head to the waiting room beforehand and she would come back and talk to them when she had a moment. The rest of the team filed in with Mulder not long after that. Reid couldn't help but pace the whole time to the point JJ stood in his path and gently grabbed his forearms and lead him to sit. She pulled him into her arms and held on to him. Garcia and Morgan closed in around him. In their embrace he felt secure to let go more tears.

The group heard someone clear their throat and they looked up to see a tall, slender ball headed man with glasses. His leather jacket, T-shirt and jeans threw them off for a moment until Mulder spoke up.

"Deputy Director Skinner? What are you doing here?" Mulder questioned.

"Agent Scully called me to ask to provide help to the investigation in Agent Stansen's kidnapping, as well as a favor." Skinner explained. "Even though she was under me for a very brief amount of time, aside from the two of you, she is a very respectable agent." He walked over to Reid. "Dr. Reid?" Reid stands before the man. "If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to call." He leans in close to Reid's ear. "Also Father McCue is in the hospital chapel whenever you are ready to talk." Reid nods.

"Thank you, Sir. The team is a strong support for us. I will head there once I hear from Dr. Scully." Skinner nods to him.

"In the meantime, forensics is processing the scene, looking for the second suspect. The first one who was driving Kira was killed on impact with the accident. Scully will be doing the autopsy to confirm this and see if there were anything else going on with him. The man we were chasing wasn't in the car with her."

"If it's all the same, Sir….." he swallows hard before continuing, "My mind is on my wife, and if you want to talk about my wife as a case, talk to Agent Mulder or Agent Hotchner. I don't want to hear it at this time…with all due respect. But if you talk of her as a friend, that I will welcome at this time." Skinner nodded to him in understanding.

Agent Scully came in with her scrubs on. "Hey." Everyone stood up. "She is out of surgery. She had a broken arm and a broken ankle. So she will be fine." Reid's heart began to still. "The baby…?" Scully smiles. "The baby is fine. She was having false contractions which is normal for women beginning their third trimester. That plus the stress of the kidnapping made it worse."

He sat on the floor, beginning to cry tears of joy. "When can I see her?"

"They are finishing up in the OR and will be wheeling her into recovery. She has a standing order that myself and Father McCue pray over her and the baby before letting anyone into the room. Spencer, I will be back to get you if you wish to join in." He nods back at her. "Ok. Also, before surgery, I was able to get an ultrasound. Do you want to know what you are having?"

He smiles. "Tell us at the same time when I get in there." She nods, pats him on the shoulder and treks back to the OR. The whole team embraced him. Mulder comes forward with a coffee cup. "Here kid, you are going to need this." Reid takes the cup thankfully and took a sip.

Scully emerged from the OR with Father McCue. "We are ready for you Dr. Reid." He walked to them through a sea of his friends whom he calls family, receiving back pats and slaps as he followed the two people to his wife. The sight before him was amazing yet fearsome. They walked into a recovery room, and there laid Kira. Her left wrist and right ankle bandaged from surgery. Her lip was cut and cheek was bruised. Reid stood at the right of her bed, then Father McCue to the left and Scully behind Reid.

He looks back at her. "What are we having?"

She smiled. "You are having a little girl. Did you guys pick a name, if it was a girl?"

Reid giggled. "We uh….made a deal, if it were a boy, She would choose the first name, and I the middle name. Vice versa if it were a girl. A couple weeks ago we discussed it before going out into the field that, God forbid, something happened to either one of us, and the baby survived, at least it would be named how we wanted. For the boy, it would be William Spencer Reid. Both of our fathers were named William."

"So were mine and Mulder's…..we uh had a son together years ago….by a miracle…." Reid looked at her.

"I know, Agent Mulder told me about it once."

"Did he also tell you we named him William?" she giggled.

"That he did not, otherwise I would have remembered."

Kira stirs a little as her voice crackles. "Damn….. Eidetic….. Memory…" she winced.

Reid placed his palm against her shoulder. "Sweetheart, stay back. You just got out of surgery."

"The baby?" her eyes move around the room.

"Your little girl is fine." Scully smiled at the couple.

Kira pointed to Reid, "You win, lover!" Scully looked at Reid oddly.

"She means I won the option of picking the first name, a name that we both agreed upon." He eyes her and she slips a small grin.

"So what is it?" Father McCue chimed in.

"Gracie Hope Reid," they sounded off at the same time. Kira began to slip into a medicated slumber as Reid sat in a chair at her side, while Scully and Father McCue, pulled out their Rosaries and began to pray over the family.

**Since Easter is around the corner, there will be a "Easter Egg" of sorts when the time comes. PLEASE R&R**


	4. Maternity Leave

Maternity Leave

Quantico, Virginia

Two Months Until Gestation

A few weeks later, Kira was released from the hospital, putting her at her seven month mark. Scully talked to Hotch and Mulder, approving Kira's maternity leave sooner rather than later. Mulder agreed to put Kira and Reid's X-Files duties on hold unless something incredibly pressing, then he would ask Hotch to bring the team on the high priority cases.

The elevator doors at the BAU opened to Reid exiting with his very pregnant wife waddling after him.

"What if I go on a case?" Reid asks.

"Sweetheart, it's not like I am on my own all the time. At least Garcia doesn't go out into the field, we can hang out at the house while you are gone. Seriously, what do you think I do when you have to head out and I was staying home? Besides, PG, Dr. Scully and I still have to finish decorating the Gracie's room and stock the birth room with supplies."

"What about the crib, it comes in today?"

"Agent Mulder offered to put it together. Baby," she cups his face in her hands. "A very smart, wise, and devilishly handsome man once told me, if the offer of help is there, then accept it."

"Smart man…" Reid smiles.

"And very sexy!" she kisses his lips.

JJ approaches them. "Calm down you two. Spence, we have a case. Two minutes to get to conference." Reid shoots JJ a look. "Is it local?"

"It's your lucky day little brother, it is."

"Go G-Man. I will be hanging out with Dr. Scully and Agent Mulder to help us get everything ready."

"Ok. Love you" They give a quick kiss. "Love you too."

They part ways, Reid to the conference center, and Kira to the labs. For a seven month pregnant woman, it never cramped her style. She still walked around in cargo tactical-pants, T-shirt and tanks, and tennis shoes. She remained fit and athletic to keep off the baby weight when she arrived. As she reached her desk in the labs, she sat down and let her hair fall.

"Feels good to let go huh?" Scully asked as she entered the lab.

"Yeah it does." She uses her hands to fluff her long red hair out to get it to relax after her constant habit of pulling it into a tight bun. After the fluffing was completed, she began to rub her protruding belly. She smiled as she still felt her little one kicking around. "I have a feeling she is going to have my personality, and hopefully Spencer's brains." She chuckled.

"There isn't anything pressing at the labs that require you being here, and Mulder and I got your maternity leave approved to start on Monday, so you can tie up loose ends before you go."

"Thanks Dana." Kira smiled.

"I'm sure it won't stop you from consulting with the team from home, so the maternity leave officially starts when you want it to, but you are to be at home or somewhere comfortable."

"Deal!"

"Kid, do I need to be more direct? Just get your shit together and go home! I've handled this place on my own for years when I wasn't assigned to the X-Files. Besides, don't you have a forensics correspondence exam to study for?"

"Ugh…don't remind me! And yes, I think my husband's sense of unevenness is rubbing off on me, much like the 'Believer' has rubbed off on…"

"Can it!" Scully snapped with a smile.

"Leaving now, are you guys coming later to help put the crib together and all that mess?"

"Yes we are."

"Good, so while Spencer is working the local case, you can help me study for my exam, and Mulder can put the crib together." Kira said smiling.

Scully shoots her a look. "Kiniver!"

"I'll buy dinner, our usual Chinese place I promise." Scully nods.

"See you in a few hours." The ladies gathered their things and departed the labs and to their respective quarters before the evening meeting.

Behavioral Analysis Unit

The team gathered at the round table as Garcia handed out the tablets to the team members, and Reid his usual paper copy of the report. "What do we have, Garcia?" Hotch asked.

Rather than getting into it like she normally does, she was hesitant, but clicked the images of three women, all what appeared to be stabbed to death, judging by the blood spatter.

"We have three victims in our own back yard, all three women ranging in ages of 20-40 years of age, various hair, eye, and skin tone, however all three had a few things in common. They were all in their homes while in their third trimesters at the time of death, the fetuses were removed what appeared to be post-mortem. They have yet to be recovered. EWW." She winced.

"Have the police spoken to the women's OB's?" JJ asked.

"So sorry, mama that reason right there is why the MPD was so eager to hand the case over to us." She pulled up photos of the front of an OBGYN doctor's offices. "Look familiar?" Reid's jaw dropped. "It's where we dropped Kira off to her ultrasound, when the workers there were killed and she was kidnapped."

"Reid, get Kira back here to Headquarters, she goes nowhere without you or another member of the team." Hotch ordered.

"You don't have to tell him twice!" Rossi exclaimed as Reid hits the call button to Kira and puts her on speaker.

The line picks up. "Yes my love." Reid had a strange look on his face. "Hey, sweetheart I was wondering how the baby room was coming along?" Reid awkwardly asked trying not to choke back on his throat.

"Oh I was going to work on it when I got home before Smith and Davis got here, but I realized that it would make me more exhausted. Got to save my energy for studying." Reid is fighting back tears as he writes down 'GET TO MY HOUSE NOW!' They quietly filed out grabbing their gear.

"Alright well, go ahead and keep studying and I will give Davis and Smith a call for their ETA and send you a text." He choked as he grabbed his gear bag. "Je t'aime, mon amour!"

"Je suis toujours la vôtre. Venez à la maison rapidement!" (I am forever yours. Come home quickly!)

"Adieu!" They hang up, and Reid is out the door chasing down his team.

Home of Dr. Spencer and SSA Kira Reid

A man takes the phone away from Kira's ear. She is sitting on the couch with her wrists bound together. The man begins to pace the floor. There was one of the men at the window, one in the upstairs bedroom, and the third who held the phone for her she recognized from before. "What do you people want? Why are you so interested in my baby?"

"We aren't interested in the baby. It is you we are interested in." The man with the phone said.

"Well you are kind of 7 months too late in the timing of getting 'just me' don't you think?" She retorted.

The Phone Man grabbed her by a tuft of her hair. "I can take you out at any time I see fit, but we are on orders to keep you alive." He forcefully lets her hair go in a whiplash like fashion.

"What's with this 'We' stuff? Your 'boss' is too much a coward to come get me himself? Had to send over a group of pansy ass rejects to subdue one woman, a pregnant woman at that? What does that say he thinks about you as a man?" The Phone Man slaps her across the face, and the man at the window ran over and shoved him away from her.

"Dude, she is a profiler for a living, she is just getting under your skin, even phishing for information." The Phone Man walked over to the window where the man originally was at.

"Mes excuses pour le comportement, madame de mon ami. Comme vous pouvez le voir, il s'agite facilement. (My apologies for my friend's behavior, madam. As you can see he gets agitated easily.)"

"Je suis impressionné, mais permettez-moi de vous demander, pourquoi êtes-vous conversez avec moi en français quand il est évident pour moi vos amis ne seraient pas en mesure de parler d'une seule conjugaison de lui? (I'm impressed, but let me ask you, why are you conversing with me in French when it is obvious to me your friends wouldn't be able to speak a single conjugation of it?)"

"Would you rather be in English?" the man asked.

"Considering in my personal opinion French is a love language that only should be spoken between lovers if it is not their native tongue."

The man smiled. "Fair enough."

The Phone Man was becoming agitated. "The boss is late. Should have been here by now!"

The French Man looked not phased. "Sit down and be patient." The Phone Man sat at a chair near the window.

"Make yourselves at home!" Kira exclaimed sarcastically.

"Hormones….." French Man laughed. "We all know how that goes."

"Cut the bullshit Frenchy," she looked more pissed than scared. "Why are you after me, my family, my team, what the hell is going on here?"

"The last little attempt to give you something was faulted by weakness in the ranks." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"The Kind Man….." her memory of that night flooding back.

"And he died for that kindness. His weakness for children, doesn't make him cold blooded killer types, doesn't it?"

"What does that make you?" Kira asked.

"A man who takes orders and follows them without remorse." He answered coldly.

"And if it were your wife and kid these 'bosses' told you to 'take care of'? Would you do it?" She asked coldly

He stayed silent and didn't answered.

"Not so quick to answer are you?" she spatted.

"What about you? Wouldn't you do it?"

"If you asked me that question 10 years ago, yes, in a heartbeat. But now I am a wife, and about to become a mother, hopefully if everything goes according to plan."

"Oh the plan of a family and motherhood?"

"Longterm yes, but for the short term, getting as much information out of your stupid asses before you get shot dead so we can go after the pricks that are ordering these hits."

"How do you know it was us?"

"I have good memory and I remembered your boy by the window taking out 3 women who worked at the clinic he originally kidnapped me from, so he has no problems in executing women, therefore children aren't too far from his repertoire of subjects to take out. Seeing how aggressive he was with me, he has no problems in torture or getting rough. So he is a sadist. He favors knives though."

"And you know this how?"

"It was a guess, and you questioning on how I know is only confirming, so to keep going, knives are more personal than firearms. Even though you use them due to needing to distance yourself from your victim, you prefer knives for the personal touch, the slow succession of death. Most UnSubs prefer knives because of an inability to perform a sexual act due to physical, emotional, or psychological reasons. My guess psychological."

Frenchy asked, "Why psychological?"

"He is egotistical, sadist, and definitely can't perform unless an act of violence has been committed. And one more thing,"

Frenchy stood up and stood next to his partner in front of her. "What is that?" They hear a thud upstairs.

"You're dead!" Two shots fired.

**Whoo! This is getting fun. I hope you enjoyed. What happens next is a bit shocking. Also after careful consideration, I will be transitioning this story back to the Criminal Minds forum. The story has a lot of themes with the X-Files, but the story is primarily centered around Reid and Kira. Yes, X-Files characters are popping in here and there, they aren't the center of attention. Plus, not many people are reading these types of crossovers.**


	5. Hansel and Gretel

Hansel and Gretel

"FBI!"

The team entered the house from the back door with Reid taking point up the stairs, the rest clear the ground level. A couple seconds later, Reid communicated to the team. "Clear, one down upstairs."

"Kira?" Morgan responded in his mic.

"Negative," Reid answered with an audible sigh of relief.

They continue to clear the house, they find two male bodies on the floor. A chair was knocked over with handcuffs attached to it. No sign of Kira. Reid begins to pace in short lengths to run all of the possibilities in his head. He pulled out his cell phone and tried to call Kira. He hears a faint ringing. He follows it to the upstairs bedroom. He walked in and his heart drops. The cell phone is in the middle of the bed. His own phone buzzed as an email alert popped in his phone.

He shakingly takes his phone, opened the email box and sighed a breath of relief. It was from Kira.

Spencer,

I know I do not have much time to fully explain everything in this note, however, I hope this is good enough to let you know I am alive, our little Gracie is alive. The men dead in our home were sent to take me hostage alive. They were working for someone. Someone who didn't like it when his or her subordinates deviate from the plans or orders. They have no problems in taking each other out for their disregard. I believe they were the ones who wrecked into the vehicle I was being driven in. I don't like this as much as you do, but please, when you read this, if you are not at the BAU, get back there. I will join you when it is safe. Don't worry. Dana and Mulder got to me before they could. We are hiding for the time being until everything is calmed down. Je t'aime, Spencer.

Kira

He takes her phone and heads downstairs. "Can you guys wait for the forensics team to get here? I need to head back to the office to look at something." Hotch pats his shoulder lightly. "I'll give you a ride. The Director wants to see me at the BAU anyways." Reid nods and they head out as the rest of the team begins processing the scene.

"You think Reid knows what may be going on?" Blake asked.

JJ grabbed her camera and began to shoot pictures. "My guess, Kira left him a breadcrumb that he is following. Their whole relationship is like that. A broken puzzle, yet, they know each piece. They leave it broken until the time is right to put it together…."

"Talk about keeping the mystery in the marriage…" Rossi said as he begins to look around the two bodies on the floor.

Morgan begins to laugh. "I don't think the mystery is for them, it's for those outside the relationship. Think about it. They talk in code when the other is in danger, yet they always come out on top of the UnSubs. They communicate between the lines. Never say anything outright. Look at the phone call Reid placed at the BAU. As soon as she called him "Love" it triggered him. He knew she was in danger because she used a pet name. For as long as I can remember, Pretty Boy and Fire Ball never used them to each other. To us and him, it was a signal, to an UnSub its completely different and unnoticed. Same thing with referring to people they both know are dead."

Blake laughed. "Smart girl!"

Rossi looking at all of the photos on the wall and on the shelves. "She definitely has the street smarts, from growing up, from her time in the military, to here in the BAU. Reid on the other hand has the book smarts to figure her out and communicate in the same fashion, and quickly. "

"No wonder they were chosen for the X-Files project." JJ deadpanned.

"I have a feeling that project may come to an end after all of this happening to them in a short amount of time. Knowing the Director, they would probably be removed from the project and it shut down with everything going on, including Reid and Kira becoming parents." Rossi said.

Morgan shook his head. "Before Kira stopped travelling she had noticed a lot of the normal case files that we were investigating were mirroring a lot of their X-Files cases that they had been digitally inputting into the system. Reid noticed the same thing too, and they brought it up to Hotch and Mulder a few weeks ago…" he freezes.

"What?" JJ asked.

"That's it!" Morgan rubbed his head. "That's why they have been coming after her. She started connecting the dots, and when she and Reid brought it up, it put targets on their backs. They stumbled on to something that wasn't supposed to be stumbled upon. It happened before she was kidnapped. So why just her, and not the both of them?"

JJ began to talk automically. "Kira is the physically stronger of the two in strength, stealth, and skill, even at 7 months pregnant, she will go to great lengths to save her family. Spence has the same protective quality as well as intelligence. Together, they are very strong, but separate them…"

"Makes them easier targets."

"We better re-group at the BAU and figure out what we are up against." About that time the forensics teams arrived on the scene, lead in by Scully.

"What do we have here guys?" She asks as she slipped on her examination gloves.

"Three UnSubs, two down here, one in the upstairs bedroom. All shot with .50 Cal….long range sniper rounds." Rossi begins.

"How would you determine that Agent Rossi?" Scully retorted.

"Considering there isn't shell casings inside the house, broken glass shards inside the house indicate rounds came from outside, and since there's a dead UnSub upstairs, would make the long distance shooter theory more plausible. Oh yes, I am also a retired Marine."

"No disrespect intended Agent Rossi. It was just a question." Scully said softly.

Blake pipes in. "Kira wasn't here when we arrived."

"I know." Scully said reluctantly.

"You know?" Morgan asked agitated.

Scully nodded. "You failed to tell us or Reid?"

"She sent him an email to instruct him on how to be reunited." Scully informed them. "So what do you have as far as the profile?"

**Next Chapter will explain how she escaped. Can't wait. Please please R and R, and as always, have nice day!**


	6. Arguments and Reunions

Arguments and Reunions

"Nuh uh," Morgan demanded. "You first."

She let out a sigh of frustration, eyeballing each member of the team, before having a seat at the dining room table. "How far back you want to go?"

"Well," JJ started. "The beginning would be nice."

"Very beginning or tonight?"

"Very beginning would be nice, Agent Scully." Rossi stated matter-of-factly.

"That will take a while."

"Cliff notes if you don't mind." Rossi responded quickly.

"Well…." She went through her and Mulder's histories, his sister's abduction leading to her death, his father's murder, her own sister's murder, illness, child's death, countless abductions and threats to their life and family, their hiatus to their return to find their son. Right as she finished the "cliff notes" on the background, they were amazed.

"Agent Scully…" Rossi choked out, but Scully held her hand up. "Here is where Kira and Reid come into play. Remember when Kira went undercover with Mulder and I before leaving OSI to come here? Along with Reid and her being in the hospital from psychotic behaviors due to substances unknown?" All heads nodded.

"18 years ago when Mulder's father was murdered, he was being drugged in the same fashion as how Reid and Kira was. Only the drug cocktail was much stronger and worse. When we were in Boston, the city's water supply was tainted to only affect the female population, and the reason for that was unknown, however when she returned here and they were subjected to the same combination, only difference is one cocktail is for women, and the other for the men."

"What are you saying?" Blake interrupted.

"I believe, and Mulder has a similar thought, as scary as that sounds, that they are being experimented with still, however, the effects will be determined once the child is born."

JJ held her finger up. "Kira mentioned in her cognitive interview that the Kind UnSub tried to inject her with something, a green liquid."

"Purity Control."

Morgan looked at Scully confused. "Excuse me?"

"Purity Control was a project name for the experimentation of combining human DNA, with the DNA of….an extraterrestrial, to make human/alien hybrids. The uh….fluids, are usually green in color, and highly acidic to humans."

"So what does this have to do with Reid and Kira?" Morgan asked.

"With Reid's high IQ, Kira's physical nature, they are lab rats to these people. The pre-medicated concoction was a preparation for her to bear a child. To see what would happen when genetically they combine the intelligence traits, the physical traits, and the…" Rossi rolls his wrist. "Alien DNA." Scully finished for him.

"They were also given another assignment." Scully sighs for this part. "Them being paired together was no accident, it was more intentional on Agent Hotchner's part than anything. There was a mole working within the division, calling the shots in the background. When Mulder and I requested transfers to the Academy for personal reasons, we had no idea at that time that Kira was coming to the Bureau. Somehow, because she worked under us, she was the obvious choice, however, the BAU absorbed the X-Files as an extra duty for a reason, to allow Kira and Reid the angle, to sniff out the mole, under our guidance."

"Have you figured out this mole?" Morgan asked.

"As far as Mulder and I, no, but as far as Kira and Reid, I am pretty sure they are on the hunt."

"So what happens when this mole is sniffed out?" JJ asked.

"The X-Files division will be detached from the BAU, and new agents will be assigned, same rules apply. Mulder and I will mentor them."

"So what happened tonight?" Blake asked the redhead.

"Kira and I made plans to help her study for her forensics exam, while Mulder put together the crib while you guys were on your case. After your briefing, Penelope called us to warn us about the connections between the victims and the OB office she was originally kidnapped. Mulder and I got here just in time to see the sniper take out the UnSubs. Mulder was the only one armed at the time, so he went in to clear the house while I got Kira out of here. We drove her to a safe house for the time being, but she is meeting with Reid at the BAU. She is fine, I promise."

"Well,…" Rossi started. "Let's go to the family reunion folks." The team plus Scully filed out heading back to the BAU.

Behavioral Analysis Unit

10:13 PM

The team filed in from the elevator. They took in the scene around them. Not a soul in the bullpen, the shades to the windows in the conference room were closed shut however, they see a colorful blonde approaching from the Tech Lab. "My lovelies, everyone needs to meet in the conference room." They filed in the conference room, to see Hotch, Mulder, Reid, and Kira standing in the middle of the room. The whole group moved to Kira and gave her a warm hug, and a few, "Glad you are alright's" mixed in.

"Everyone have a seat, Kira and Reid need to brief everyone on some things." Everyone took a seat.

Scully looked at Kira, Reid, Hotch, and Mulder. "I told the team what your assignment entailed, so take it where your investigation is leading." They all nodded.

"I'll go first." Hotch speaks up. "After our first case with Kira, she was hand selected for the X-Files assignment and I was notified on the ride home. When Chief Strauss brought it to my attention, she told Kira that she was leaving the choice to me, however, it really wasn't my choice. It was already decided that Reid would be her partner. She needed someone with his intelligence to help sniff out a mole within the FBI who was feeding information to an unknown party on our activities. The X-Files was attached to us for that reason."

Kira speaks up. "I can go from here." She hands out the tablets. "About two months, while working in between cases since being grounded from travel, I began going through some correspondences, and came across a few emails from an FBI Executive distro. I had an outside source go through these emails for me." Garcia looked confused and hurt at the same time "Sorry Penelope, I kept you out of the loop on this one so that you wouldn't lose your job, Doll. Plus the source is trusted by Agent Mulder and Scully." The two senior agents nod in understanding in unison with Garcia.

"Someone in the distro was sending weekly reports on my activites with the units to sources outside the FBI mainstream. I had this source track the email trail and it lead to one source. Chief Strauss." There were gasps in the room. "We all know that the party responsible for her death last month was 'The Replicator' an FBI agent. As you go through the emails, you see from Chief Strauss at one point, a month before her death, she stated that she requested to have the X-Files project detached from the BAU. Someone didn't like that." It was Reid's turn to speak up.

"Kira and I determined the last few weeks and into this evening that, everyone involved in the UnSub puzzle has a duty or mission in the 'Master' UnSub's eyes. Anyone who defies or deviates from the plan at all, even if it were to be a countermeasure to ensure the success of the mission, the UnSubs involved in the mutinous behavior is executed."

"Which is what happened tonight, and what happened with me in the car. The Kind UnSub didn't inject me with the solution after I pleaded with him not to. His demise was his punishment for not doing exactly as he is told. This also tells us, that there is a main UnSub, who works in Government, and has literally, an unlimited supply of assailants, and would send an entire Army if he has to, to complete the mission." Kira finished.

"Why kill Erin?" Rossi asks, tears filling his eyes.

"She was the mole in this unit, and when she sobered up from her alcoholism, she couldn't bear doing it any longer. She tried the diplomatic approach, but in turn it cost her life. I believe she knew what she was doing when she decided to try. As far as reporting procedures go, I will leave her name out of it as a co-conspirator, Dave. Someone was pulling her strings and unfortunately, at this time, there is no other way to prove otherwise. It's going to be the brass as a whole, unfortunately." Hotch said as he laid a hand on Rossi's shoulder.

"So someone doesn't want the X-Files project detached from the BAU, why?" Morgan asked.

"Because of this." Reid said as he places his hand on Kira's pregnant stomach.

"So what is next?" Garcia asks the group. Mulder stands up. "We make a deal with the devil." Kira and Reid's eyes widen as they stare at Mulder. "You can't be serious, Mulder!" Scully exclaimed. "What do they say about cockroaches, Scully?" She lowers her head in defeat. "Those pests never die."

"Hotch, what can we do about them?" Morgan motioned to Kira and Reid. "They need some form of help if they are going to protect her and the baby."

"I agree, Kira, Reid, are you open to having rotating house guests?"

"Sure." Both said in unison with smiles.

"Reid, you will be on telephone standby in case we need a geographical profile. Agent Mulder, you mind taking Reid's spot for a while until things calm down?"

Mulder looks at Scully, and she looks at Hotch. "I would rather it be Mulder out there than Reid worrying about Kira and the baby and vice versa. Plus, I will be on standby if the baby comes early."

"It's settled then. Kira, if you and Reid don't mind, I will take first watch since Beth is out of country and Jack is at a sleepover." They nod. "Ok, everyone go ahead and get home and rest. Morgan, you relieve me at noon tomorrow."

"Come earlier if you want breakfast, Derek."

"Bacon?" his eyebrows perk up. "If you come over, you get the whole she-bang."

"9 AM?" Morgan asked.

"Let's hope….the baby has thrown my clock off. Getting up at 4 am no matter what has gone out the window since being pregnant. Thank God. After breakfast, I go to Mass at St, Matthews."

"Deal, and I may join you on the Mass." She quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm just curious." He smiled innocently.

"You want to profile me."

"Do not!"

"Liar!"

"Alright children." Hotch snapped. Kira sticks her tongue at Morgan.

"Hey, Hey, don't stick it out unless you intend on using it." Morgan felt proud of his quip.

"Oh I intend on using it, just not on you, banana split." She quips back. She smiled and walked out with Reid on her heels.

Morgan sat at the table with his jaw dropped. Through a round table of snickers, Hotch grabbed his Go bag. "Derek, how many times will it take for you to learn to not go into a quip war with her? You will always lose." He heads out to catch them at the elevator.

"It's ok, love. I can be your banana split anytime you want." Garcia throwing her quip in.

Morgan, defeated laid his head on the table in embarrassment. Blake speaks up. "And on that note…." Each team member headed home for the night, leaving Morgan in a dark conference room, and a cackling Garcia heading to her lab to head home as well.

**DAMN THIS WAS FUN! Especially the end. Please read and review. This was a long conversation which is why it took me longer than 24 hours to research further and update. (When I tried to update, the site wouldn't let me for some reason, so I will keep writing until it is fixed.) Sorry about that. I had wondered often why Strauss was taken out, because everything the Replicator did was methodical, and the previous victims were screaming to gain the attention of the BAU. Each member had a message directed to them that eventually lead to Blake who was his ultimate goal, however, Erin honestly was a wild card, so I decided to play that one. I hope you are enjoying this so far.**


	7. Deal With The Devil Incarnate

Deal With The Devil's Incarnate

Washington Memorial

2 AM

Mulder began walking the steps of the Washington Memorial. The chill in the air was enough for his breathe to be visible for a great distance. He found a park bench nearby, and had a seat, grabbing his sunflower seed bag, began to munch on them, concentrating on the salty taste, and the calming effect it does for him. In the distance, he sees a figure approach him. He spits out the current hulls his lips were holding and stood in wait. The figure was talk and slender, with severe burns over his body, hidden by the suit and trench coat. They stood face to face, in silence for a moment.

"Brother." The man said.

"Jeffrey." Mulder greeted sternly.

"Do what do I owe the pleasure of a stroll at two in the morning?" Jeffrey asked as they began to walk side by side.

"I want to discuss the X-Files project." Mulder answered.

"The X-Files project was terminated the moment you and Agent Scully walked away from the project."

"Not quite." The man looked at him oddly. "The BAU absorbed the unit because the level of profiling that was required in a lot of the cases. The people chosen for the project are a husband and wife with a kid on the way."

"Same situation as you and Agent Scully." Mulder nodded. "The purpose of the BAU absorbing the unit because they are the two best profilers with the background to sniff out a mole in the Unit. They caught on to the mole, and now their lives as well as their unborn child are in danger, mainly because they kept stumbling upon X-Files in their normal case loads. Someone at the FBI doesn't like that. I want to know why."

"Well, the truth is, the X-Files project was never re-opened. It was a set up for the two successors from the beginning." Jeffrey deadpanned.

"What?" Mulder was shocked.

"The two successors were a threat to National Security because of the woman's military background, combat skilled and the genius's eidetic memory and IQ. The ability to read a case file quickly and not forget a single word. That is unheard of, and they are curious about what their offspring would be."

"Why attempt to inject her and her baby with Alien DNA?"

"They have been preparing her, unbeknownst to her for the infusion. Remember the Super Soldier project years ago?" Mulder nodded. "That should answer your question."

"Shit." Mulder cursed.

"So, what is there to be discussed?" Jeffrey asked.

"I want the entire project to be dissolved and detached from the BAU. Leave Kira and Dr. Reid alone. They will not pursue any X-Files cases if they can help it. If they do, then we will air on the side of caution to keep from these people to be hot on their trail. Scully and I will not attempt to have it re-opened. We walked away remember? It was my life's work that cost us, including you so much."

"I don't know if I have the authority nor the position to bring up something like this to the Consortium. Knowing them, they may want them to provide a letter of resignation." Jeffrey commented.

"I doubt they will go for that, as they love the job and want to bring these killers to justice."

"Keep it in mind that it may come to that if they want their family safe."

"Understood. I will bring it to their attention when I see them."

"Better to be sooner rather than later, Fox."

"Don't call me that. Even I made Mom and Dad call me Mulder."

"Like I said, I will bring it up, but I don't have the position or authority."

"Be careful, these people don't like defying of orders."

"You think I don't know that? Who do you think took out the people who held Stansen hostage?"

"Well…..thank you for that….I guess."

"Brother, you need to get some sleep. You look like hell."

"A lot better than you." Jeffrey Spender looked at Mulder with a scowl.

"I bid you a good night, Brother." He turned on his heels and walked away.

Mulder took a small bunch of sunflower seeds and tossed them in his mouth before turning to head back to the park bench he sat down a few minutes before. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed a number.

"Scully."

"Scully it's me." Mulder begins to spit some of the hulls to the ground.

"Where are you Mulder?"

"That's not important. I had a meeting."

"About Kira and Dr. Reid?"

"Yeah." He popped a few more seeds in his mouth.

"And?"

"It might be possible they can walk away from the X-Files, completely, if the offer is accepted. However, their resignation may be on the table." He sighed in defeat.

"You know well and good they won't go for that at all. Would you be considering taking back the X-Files?"

"No, I don't want to. We walked away for a reason, and I can't go back to the way things were." Mulder can hear Scully smile on the other end.

"Well, all we can do is present the information to them of the possibilities and let them decide. But there is nothing more we can do tonight." Mulder sighed as he spit out a few more shells.

"Come home, Mulder. To me." Scully quietly pleaded.

"On my way now. I love you." He smiled.

"I love you too. Get home safe."

"Will do, see you in a minute." He hangs up, while standing. He straightened out his suit and headed to his car, and driving off into the night.

Jeffrey Spender approached his vehicle as he spotted a figure standing next to his car. From a distance, he can see the cherry of a cigarette. As he approached the older man, he tosses the burning stick to the ground and snuffed it out with the bottom of his shoe.

"So what was so important for my sons to meet at this hour?" The Old Man asked.

"Funny, I asked him the same question. He wanted the X-Files stopped and gone, in order for the two agents and their unborn child to be safe. I explained to him I wasn't the person to make such a call or suggestion." Jeffrey explained.

"Good answer, Son." He said as he lit another cigarette.

"He also said that he and Scully have no intentions of being re-assigned to the project, and that if the agents came upon a X-File while on their normal case, they will tread lightly and not ruffle anyone's feathers."

"Not a bad deal, but not good either. For as long as I have known Mulder he never makes deals unless it was absolutely necessary. Hmmm…." He pondered in thought. "It might be doable, but I can make the suggestion, but no guarantees."

"It's all he asked, is to try."

"Well, get some sleep, Son. It might a long day for you tomorrow."

**I told you there was some surprises in store, and guess what? It doesn't end there. Please read and review.**


	8. Pranks

Pranks

The next morning, Kira woke up at 6 AM for the first time in months since her pregnancy. She was rather surprised at this and turned her head to see her husband sleeping like a rock. Rather than waking him up, she slipped awkwardly out of bed, grabbed her firearm and headed downstairs. She walked through the living room and peered to the couch. Hotch was sound asleep, and she heads into the kitchen to get a pot of green tea going. She had the coffee pot ready and set to go off at 5 AM, like clockwork. She heard a noise behind her and quickly drew her weapon in the direction. Hotch stood behind her about 10 feet away.

"Whoa, easy there it's just me." She sighed and holstered her firearm. "Sorry."

"My apologies for being jumpy." She hit the coffee button since Hotch was already awake.

"It was my fault for walking up on you without saying anything."

"Old habits die hard." She smiled.

"That is a habit that I wouldn't want you to kick." He looks at the coffee. "Won't that wake him up?"

"The noise? No. The scent? Yes. We planned on sleeping in a little bit, but I guess my internal clock started working again."

"Ah." He looked around the house. "You guys set this place up pretty nice other than the dead bodies and splatter on the wall."

"Yeah, we were going to have a house warming party before the baby was born, but I guess plans are being held off for a bit."

"Well, once I get the coffee into my system, I can help you get the place cleaned up and wasn't there a crib that needed put together?" She nodded.

"I really appreciate you guys being here for us. Typically we wouldn't ask for help, but we have this," her hand stroked her baby bump.

"I hear that. I am glad your stubbornness is subsiding some since becoming pregnant."

"So am I." Reid is heard behind her. She turned as he came closer, and gives her a small peck on the lips.

"Should I fix breakfast now?" Reid asks while retrieving the cookware.

"Yeah, I am hungry and I can always fix Derek something when he gets here." Kira responded with a smile.

"You think he is still blushing about the 'banana split' comment?" Reid asked.

"Oh I am sure he is." Hotch said with a chuckle. "I can't believe you said that!"

"Since when are you surprised by anything I say?"

"Nevermind."

Reid began to cook breakfast, the usual, eggs, sausage, toast and bacon. The scent of coffee and bacon grease filled the house. Kira sat at the breakfast bar, grabbed her bible and began to read some out of her daily devotional. Reid placed a plate next to her and a plate in front of Hotch.

"Thank you Spencer." Kira smiled as she closed her bible.

"Thank you, Reid." Hotch takes a bite. "This is delicious." He continued eating. Reid grabbed his own plate and begin to eat. They ate in silence for a bit, and when all three of them finished eating, Kira grabbed all three plates and took them to the sink. Hotch walked over to the sink.

"You don't have to do that, let me." Hotch offered.

"Nah, you guys go ahead and get showers and dressed. Derek will be here soon and I owe him breakfast." She giggled mischievously.

"What are you going to do?" Reid asked.

"Play a prank. Make him a banana split, while cooking his real breakfast." She smiled.

"That's a waste of good ingredients." Hotch said.

"Not necessarily." Kira said with a smile while rubbing her belly.

"Oh you are evil." Reid laughed.

"Hey, if you're gonna go, go all out. I just turned on the interior cameras so we will be able to record his reaction, and send it to Garcia."

"Oh God." Hotch facepalmed.

"He is Risen indeed!" Kira said with a smile.

"Oh yeah that's right, it is Easter."

"Which is why I am going to the Noon Mass to beat the Sunrise crowd. Now go get showers, boys."

They retreated upstairs to get ready. She opened the windows to let out the smell of the food, and plugged in her air freshener. Within an hour, the smell of food was gone, and all of the dishes were placed back on the counter to disguise the fact they had already eaten. Hotch came down first in jeans and T-shirt.

"Not a word that we ate earlier, otherwise he will think something is up." He grinned.

"You seriously going to do this?" Hotch asked.

"Yup yup!" Reid came down in fresh clothes, button up shirt and black slacks. "Not a word, Spence!" He makes a 'My Lips Are Sealed' motion. At that moment the doorbell rings. Hotch walked over to look through the peep hole. It was Morgan. He stepped inside, dressed in a nice suit, and shook Hotch's hand.

Kira gave him a wolf call. "Wow, someone looks snazzy."

"I said I would come to church." Derek smiled and gave Kira a hug, then Reid."

"You boys have a seat in the living room and I will have your breakfast up."

She went into the kitchen and began to cook Derek's breakfast. As she waited for the saucepans to heat up she started getting the items needed for the banana split out. Once the sauce pans received their items to cook, she waited a moment to get the scent wafting through the house.

"MMM MMM, that smells good girlie!" Morgan exclaimed.

She began to whip up the banana split in between paying attention to the stove. In the meantime, Hotch was messing with his phone getting the camera ready to record his reaction.

"Its ready!" Derek hopped off the couch and sashed over to the counter, where she presented him with his "breakfast" and the look on his face was pure shock and embarrassment.

"You bitch!" He said shaking his head. They started laughing hysterically, as she brought him his real breakfast and hugged him.

"You know I love you, brother." Kira said still giggling, grabbing the banana split and started to eat it.

"You guys aren't eating?" Morgan asked.

"We ate earlier, and I got your reaction recorded for the team to see." Hotch started laughing.

"You didn't…..you wouldn't." Derek look mortified.

"Sent to Garcia already." Hotch laughed even more.

"Aaron, that is the most I have seen you laugh in forever. It's good to see." Kira exclaimed as she finishes her banana split.

"Damn girl you eat quick." Derek was impressed.

"Well, hurry up and eat we have to get there semi-early for devotional before Mass. We also have to go into the city where St. Matthews is located. It's Easter Mass so it may be a bit lengthy." Kira said. Morgan finished his food and she washed all of the dishes before grabbing her coat and Bible. They filed out into the early spring air.


	9. By Grace We Are Saved

By Grace We Are Saved

Reid Household

Quantico, VA

The next month was a constant rotation of the team members keeping watch over the Reids. Scully stayed back with Reid and Kira as Mulder went on cases with the team so he can be there for Kira and the baby. Scully had slept in the birthing room, ensuring all the sheets and blankets were changed out by the next day to ensure everything is clean. At 5 AM, Reid had awakened before Kira and padded downstairs to the kitchen to get the coffee started for him and Scully. He grabs a few coffee cups from the cabinet, where he hears a skin crawling scream.

"SPENCER!" It was Kira. Dropping the mugs on the floor, he grabbed his firearm off the counter and races upstairs to the main bedroom. Scully was already in there, trying to keep Kira calm. She was in tears, erratic, and panting.

"Reid, help me get her in the birthing room." He didn't hesitate, he helped her out of bed, noticing her wet night clothes. "Dr. Scully, her water broke." They got her into the birthing room, and have her seated. Reid positioned her with her sitting up and her back into his chest. He sent a text to the team letting them know what was coming, and asked them to come to the house. As soon as he put his phone down, he took his wife's hands into his. Two hours later, the labor process was moving along like clockwork. Kira elected to go without any epidural, making Reid see his wife in a whole new light, of poise and respect. The team remained downstairs, hearing the commotion from the upstairs bedroom.

"Oi, she's a trooper. It took me 15 hours to have Henry, and I had drugs." JJ said

"What makes her different?" Morgan asked.

"She elected not to have any painkillers what so ever." JJ deadpanned.

"Ouch. " Rossi winced. "I had a kidney stone not long after I returned from Vietnam and was always told that it doesn't even equate to the pain in child birth. I do not envy her at all."

Another hour passed before the team heard faint crying of a baby. The group had smiles across their faces. Hotch began to fix a pot of coffee, and pour cups for everyone. Reid comes downstairs a few minutes later, with the biggest Cheshire grin he could muster. "Grace Hope Reid, 9 lbs. 11 and a half ounces. 24 inches long." He puts his fists in the air, and got pulled into warm embraces.

"Jesus, Reid that's not a baby, that's a toddler." Rossi said.

"At least we know she will be a tall beauty." Blake smiled.

"Yes, she is also hoping for my brains and eyes for starters." Reid laughed.

"Overall, she wants a healthy baby, and that is exactly what you have, Dr. Reid." Scully emerges to get some coffee. "Dr. Reid, we will need to change the sheets out on your bed so we can move her to your bedroom." Reid nods to the group of profilers in the room, and they grab their coffees and head upstairs. An hour later, Scully comes downstairs and motions the team to follow her to the upstairs bedroom. Reid and Kira was sitting in the bed, as the team began to enter. He moved off the bed and takes the bundle from Kira and moved to the team for them to show her off.

"Reid," Garcia squeeled. "She definitely looks like you two."

"She is beautiful, guys!" Hotch smiled.

Morgan walked over to Kira and hugged her. "How are you feeling mama?"

"I squeezed an object the size of a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon, how do you think I feel?" she laughed.

"I gave her some pain killers after the baby was out so at least she will be able to sleep." Scully smiles.

"With that being said, I think we should shove off and let you guys get acquainted with your daughter." Rossi suggested.

"Yeah, I think so too." Reid smiled, almost beaming. The team hugged the new parents and began to move to the living room, and Scully joins everyone downstairs, heading out to meet with Mulder for some work related items.

JJ looked back at the staircase and chuckled. Morgan looked at JJ. "What's got you so amused?"

"It's just…." JJ began, "After everything Spence has been through over the years, I am actually glad everything is moving for him for the better. He looks happier, as does Kira."

"I know what you mean. It's easy to tease him about needing a woman in his life to give him some attention and now he has it, I got nothing anymore."

"It never stopped you from calling him the usual nicknames, love." Garcia smiled.

"It never stopped us from flirting when we are working, relationships or not." Morgan retorted with a smile.

"I work better hot and bothered, hot stuff." She grabs her purse and jacket and heads out, with the rest of the team on her heels.

Reid laid the baby in the bassonet and stares. "I can hear the cogs going, Spencer. What is on your mind?" Kira asked.

"I can't believe she is here. Today of all days." She looked at him with an odd look until it dawned on her.

"Oh, that's right…its Mother's day!" She smiles "…..A perfect day to come into this world."

"I think we need some sleep after all that." Reid looked at her and sees Kira is already passed out asleep. He kisses the baby's forehead and moves to the bed, being gentle to not cause his wife discomfort. He then slipped into his own dreams, with questions how everything will play out.

****Sorry this took me a while to update, but some things came up and needed some more time and thought on how to proceed. Hopefully wrapping this arc up here in a bit. I do want to keep Kira and Reid idea around, however the X-Files arc will go away. Not only yesterday was Mother's day, but my 30th bday as well. So Happy Mother's Day ladies!****


	10. The Decision

The Decision

**This is while Kira was giving birth**

Mulder is sitting at his desk at the academy going over paperwork for the Academy cadets for his duties. His eyes with age began to strain, now relying on his readers more now than ever. Stopping the grading process he leans back in his chair and removed the frames from his face. As he pinched the bridge of his nose, he felt a vibration in his pocket. "Blocked" the display read.

"Mulder?" he answered the phone.

"It's me." He recognized the voice as his disfigured, half-brother, Jeffrey Spender.

"Has a decision come down?" Mulder holds his breathe hopeful.

"I would rather discuss this face to face. Usual spot?" Spender deadpanned.

"Sure," as he stands to grab his jacket. "I hope you have good news." He hangs up, shutting off the lights and headed out the door.

He made the drive to the monument within record time. With the lack of traffic it allowed him time to calm his nerves, from the fear of what was coming for his friends. He looked at the monument seeing his brother approaching him from the west. He heads down the sidewalk briskly to him.

"I drove 30 minutes from Quantico hoping for good news, please tell me I have good news." Mulder said as he walks alongside his brother.

"I told you last month I would make the suggestion, and I am a man of my word, I did just that." Spender looking ahead, slowing his pace to match Mulder's.

"And?"

"The organization as you well know do not like to make deals, and as you figured out not, they don't like going off schedule or deviate from plans." The man deadpanned.

"So we have noticed." Mulder responded.

"However, your offer did intrigue the syndicate. Very much so, actually."

"So what is the verdict?"

"After much debate, they agreed as long as the X-Files remains buried, at least the paranormal/Alien Project side of things go since regular cold cases are filed there too. You and Scully still off the X-Files, the division is detached from the BAU upon Agent Reid and Stansen's return to officially tie up loose ends. No one will be re-assigned at this time but they said that all bets are off if they get lead in that direction."

"If the case looks to go into that direction of the project, I will consult with you to make sure it is safe to pursue."

"I think that won't be an issue."

"Thank you, Jeffrey."

"You are welcome." He turned on his heels and walked away into the direction from whence he came. Mulder turned around and walked back to his car. He pulled his phone out and calls Scully.

"Scully it's me…Wow, that's great news…..listen I have some news of my own, I just need to talk to you about it at the office. When do you think we can get together?...Great that's perfect actually. See you soon. Love you."

He hangs up the phone and starts his car, making the longer drive back to Quantico, with a sigh of relief crossing his lips. Two miracles in one day, is the best thing he could have ever hoped for.

**I know this was short, but I had to throw something there to help wrap this arc up. I do want to continue the series as they are becoming parents. What do you all think? Please please review! My apologies for not being so active, it's been a busy couple months.**


End file.
